you're so conservative & i'm so provocative
by xXLookAPandaXx
Summary: Alicia Spinnet never wanted to admit it, but her world will always turn for one person.


**Title:** You're so conservative & I'm so provocative

**Pairing: **Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell

**Fandom: **Harry Potter series

**Rated: **PG-13, OR R [for later chapters]

**Plot:** Alicia finds herself losing her mind over Katie Bell. AU.

**A/N: **In this fic, I actually describe Alicia Spinnet as Latina. For some reason, in my mind..I see her as part-Spanish. Like..a Wizard version of Michelle Rodriguez in a sense. Though, I realize Michelle isn't Spanish, but you get my point. So, I hope everyone can deal with a Spanish-Brittish!Alicia. Also, it's an AU-ish future fic, which explains why they are older, if you get confused...somehow.` Yeah.

---------------

**************************************

Sweat came pouring down in streams, attaching itself to the forehead of a teenage Latina wizard. Dark strands of damp brunet hair dangled in front of fierce chocolate brown orbs, blocking out the view of the pitch in front of her. Flinging her head to the side, Alicia Spinnet swept the bangs from her eyes, and ran the back of her hand over her forehead, collecting droplets of water so as to keep it from leaking its way into her sockets. Damned if she'd let her eyes sting at this point. Her other hand grasped hard onto the broom handle, the texture smooth under her own rough skin.

"That's, yeah...that'll do for today" Her voice came out raspy, tired, and...strained. But, the demand still held a little strength. She looked about at each of her hovering teammates. "Next practice'll be next week"

She had waited, a few moments, hovering an extra minute or two. With a satisfied nod, she recieved a shrug of shoulders or a small smile from each of her beat up co-players. Yeah, they could deal with next week. That at least gave the team a little time to relax, but they all knew they couldn't take it too easy. Alicia wouldn't allow them too. A serious game was coming up, first of the season...and it was her first year as captain. She couldn't afford a loss, more over, she couldn't--no,---wouldn't accept them being in the last place slot, _yet again_. Not while the team was under her narrowed eyes, and constant vision. Yes, Alicia Spinnet would reconstruct this team bit by bit if she had to. But for now, she could depart...go home, possibly watch a little telly while dozing off to sleep. Yeah. That sounded right nice about now.

Her broom sped down to the ground under her careful guidance, damned if she would allow herself to come crashing into the earth, even if she was impatient to touch ground. She needed a shower, yeah, and bad. She smelled absolutely rank, and she was sure of that without the need to smell her underarms as some found it necessary. Just the thought of sniffing herself that way made her cringe. She was a tomboy, but she was at least girly enough to feel sick about ever wanting to take a whiff of her armpits. Yeah, gross.

The only thing that Alicia found fabulous about the locker room had to be the giant gold letters nailed into the door "The Holyhead Harpies". But even then, the letters were fading and beginning to slide crooked down the door. Still, every time Alicia saw the split ended doors of the locker room, a smile graced her sweat covered face. This team, it was her pride and joy, and just looking at crooked gold painted letters meant she had hit it big time. Even if it wasn't as elegant as she had used to dream, way back in her Hogwarts days. Fingers gently rose upward into the sky, reaching out to touch and feel across the intact lettering, before the palm pressed down on the wood, and with some force the doors swung open.

The stench of the room flooded in, embracing her face. Scrunching her nose up Alicia tried to name the familiar scent that was always looming inside. It smelled like a mix...of dirty clothes, and body odor. She would need to put some scented sort of charm on the room. Or, perhaps, she could go shopping at a muggle store for...what the muggles called "Fabreeze"..she had heard somewhere, maybe her muggle born teammate told her, that this "fabreeze" did wonders to a rank smelling place.

Gently, Alicia placed her trusty well kept broom carefully against her large red team locker. She reached out to grab hold of her spare clothes she had hours earlier tossed inside, and then rummaged further to pull out a long white clothed towel, and deodorant. The team, luckily, always had their showers loaded with shampoo and conditioner. She reached further into the locker, moving her hand about till she came across her bar of soap in a nice neat little box, and another little plastic with her toothpaste and toothbrush. On gruesome training days as these, Alicia would like to feel absolutely clean. Even if her teeth weren't dirtied up in the fray of Quiditch playing, she still felt a need to clean them up..a little. To add, Alicia had a secret liking of the fresh taste of toothpaste after she washed it away from her mouth.

A hand pulled at the shower tab, turning it to the left, in order to turn on the cold water. When she was covered in dirt, and the heat of practice beat upon her back, Alicia prefered the cold water to warm. Situating herself and things, she tossed her towel on a bench next to the shower's wall, and placed her dirty clothes on the floor. On the bench lay her in a scattered pile, her clean attire. Her toe slipped in the small one person shower, before being joined by her body.

A blissful sigh slipped past her lips, as the water pounded on her drenched back, washing away the sweat from her skin. The muscles of her body tensed then relaxed as she began to drag the bar of soap over herself, lathering and rubbing in small circular patterns. Cleaning herself, and quite pleased with her rinsing, Alicia set the soap down, and began to work on her hair, running her fingers through them. Enjoying in the way it felt under all the bubbles of the shampoo and conditioner. She liked to mix. That's when she heard a call of a woman's voice.

-----------------

*******************

Katie Bell stood with a frown hanging off of her pursed up lips. Honestly, another quiditch story. Well, that wasn't surprising. The 20-something _did _work at a all woman's Quiditch dedicated magazine. But, had she been honest, she might have told her boss that she wanted a different story to write about and report on. But with that idea in her head, she scoffed. She had only been a reporter for the magazine for...about a year, even if she did produce decent work...she hadn't been around long enough to request what kind of reporting she wanted to do. Still, on the positive side, at least the report wasn't on another all-male sort of team. She had reported on sooo many men in the game, and each one a pig. Hopefully, this time around she wouldn't be hit on half way through the interview. She highly doubted it would happen this time, after all this was an all girl's team. Unless, of course...she landed on the one person that swung that way.

At one point in time, Katie cared about Quiditch, even enjoyed it. Hell, she used to play the game. She was a proud chaser for the Gryffindor team. But that had been years ago, when she attended Hogwarts School of Magic. God, she would sometimes miss those days when things were so much simpler. And back when she wasn't constantly worrying about if she could pay the bills for the month. But, things had changed so much now. She had developed a career as a writer, something she enjoyed, but in the process her love she once sheltered for Quiditch had faded into indifference.

The new Katie Bell didn't really fancy any sports any more. It just wasn't or sort of deal. At Hogwarts she had been a jock....in some aspect. Now, she had gotten rid of that part of her, now she was completely girly. And that meant cringing at just the thought of sweat. The blood and tears on the pitch were really of no concern to her, unless she was on the job. If she had her way, she'd be the proud editor of the "Modern Wizardly Fashionista" magazine. But, dreams were hard to achieve. It would take years, she assumed, to even climb up to that spot. But, till she had enough writing experience under her belt she would write about the aggressive sport of Quiditch.

It was time to get this interview done. With a heaved sigh, Katie dropped her cigarette to the grassy ground of the pitch. Taking the heal of her shoe she stomped out the ashes. Damned if she were to be sued by some team for destroying their field. She didn't have that sort of money in her pocket. Flicking her blond curls from her sky blue eyes, she gave a determined nod. Right, so, she was sure the team...or at least one member was..._somewhere. _And, what place should she start to search, then the locker room? Her favorite place in the world, of course. Her feet stepped forward carrying her body forward to the dreaded area of destination.

Her knuckles raised upward rapping gently, at first, upon the door. She paused, giving whoever was inside a few moments...but she was given no answer. Once again, she tried this time rapping harder. By the third knocking fest, she was quite pissed for not receiving any sort of reply. Gently she shoved the doors open and popped her head. Catching a whiff of the air that floated toward her was almost strong enough to knock her back. Gagging, she composed herself, and slinked inside closing the large doors behind her.

This...team could have possibly forgotten about the scheduled interview and had left. Just the possibility of not having to do the interview made Katie giddy inside. If she didn't have to do this whole ordeal, maybe then she could get her monthly manicure and pedicure...on time. But still, she would have to check..to see if anybody was about. Fingers crossed that they weren't. Opening up her dragon skinned purse, one that made her look as if she raided Rita Skeeter's closet, and dug her hand inside. Before she was to search about for a life form, she had to rid herself of the rank stench that surrounded her. Pulling out a pink bottle of body spray, she spritzed herself three to four times before slipping it back inside. The air filled her lungs as she prepared to call out, breaking the thick silence of the room.

"Um...hello? _**HELL-O. **_Is anybody here? I'm here for the magazine..."

----------------

***********************

Jesus, who it have been to much to ask for a wee bit of privacy? Alicia listened closely to the other female voice calling out into the air. Odd, that feminine voice didn't seem all that familiar. Didn't sound like any of her teammates. Her lips quirked downward in frustration as Alicia tried to apply a name to the mysterious voice.

_"Um...hello? __**HELL-O. **__Is anybody here? I'm here for the magazine..."_

Shit. Fuck. How could she have forgotten? The scheduled interview, it had completely slipped her mind. A string of curse words, ever the lady, slipped past her lips, as she stumbled out of the shower, stubbing her toe on the way. Which, of course only produced a more foul combination of curses. Running a hand through her hair, she tied a towel across her body. Damn.

"Uh, yeah...hold on will ya'? I'll be right there..." She shouted back in return. All she recieved was a loud confirming mutter from the reporter. _Polite one._

She shuffled out of the shower area carrying her things, but paying the reporter in the room little to no mind. She could be more modest, but the reporter should really be thankful she didn't come strutting in with her breasts peaking out, and her body nude. Funny thought though. Maybe she should have. A smile slipped on to her face as she tossed her things back into the locker. Dropping her clean clothes on the bench, she dropped the towel from her body. At least she had the decency to turn her back to the other woman in the woman. As she tugged on her undershirt, and slipped on some time black pants, thoughts began to swirl inside of Alicia's head. Mmm, perhaps, if the Reporter was decent looking enough she might get a little date out of this...or perhaps something more...adult. Oooh, that sounded nice. Yeah, the interviewer's voice sounded pretty enough, and hopefully she could fit Alicia's standards. She didn't really do..._ugly. _Hey, Alicia Spinnet was superficial, she had to be. She was fucking _expected _to be shallow, every star of Quiditch was seen that way, why should be any different? And really, one thing she bet this reporter didn't know was that Alicia Spinnet liked to swing both ways. Though, she always felt better about the women. Not that she would openly come out and say it. She knew better.

Alicia opened her mouth about to speak as she slowly turned on her heels. "Yeah, hey. The name's---"

--------------

************************

"Oh my fucking merlin." was all that swept out of Katie as she stared back at a familiar face. "_Alicia?_ _Alicia fucking Spinnet?_"

She couldn't believe her eyes, the woman before her was certainly more familiar than any other random Quiditch star. Merlin, she hadn't seen this coming. Her eyes slowly took in the woman before her. Not in that pervy sense, just...an examination..to see how much her old friend had changed. Just an examination..._right? _Yeah, that's all it was, and Katie Bell convinced herself of that. Alicia..had matured quite a bit since they had last come across each other. Sure, same size..but her features had become more predominate. Her hair had gone from just past the shoulders to down the middle of her back. Those dark almond eyes seemed to complement her dark olive skin, no doubt more tan from being out training in the sun as often as she did. And in a way...she looked exotic, and sexy. But, Katie wasn't really shocked by that. Alicia had always been attractive. If Katie totally went that way, she was sure that Alicia would be the girl she'd shoot for.

Her face twisted into a girly grin. A pen now in her hand, held in between her fingers. The pen's end was lifted up and tapped itself against her chin. "I believe we already know each other, yes?"

Well, all be damned...here they were. The two of them all alone in the same room with time suspended. She could just feel the air grow tense, and she couldn't help but shift her weight, from the right foot to the left. Her eyes darted to a chair that sat near by one of the lockers. The chair was looking awfully appealing at this point. Gently she shuffled her feet over to it, reaching out and tugging it to her. Yet, her eyes remained on Alicia the entire time. Plopping herself into the chair, Katie dropped her bag at her feet and crossed her legs. Delicately painted fingernails tapped a lazy beat upon her kneecaps.

"Bloody hell it's been...fucking ages, hun." She replied with a slow hushed voice. "Merlin, I'd die if my job were just to sit here and chit-chat about the good old days. But that seems too much to ask for." A laugh followed in a high pitched tune, almost sounding more fake then it actually was.

"But, really...I need this interview. So let's get it over with, yeah?" She bent over slightly, pulling out a note pad from her purse and settled it on her lap. Taking the pen's top off, she put the needle to the paper and shot Alicia a look that meant 'let's hurry up.' and grinned a false toothy grin.

-----------

*********************

_"Oh my fucking merlin. Alicia? Alicia fucking Spinnet?" _

Alicia's eyes widened at the sight of the blond woman. Mid 20's just like her, a year younger...to be exact. She knew that round face, that well practiced smile, and beach blond hair. _Katie Marie Bell. _It seemed Alicia's breath had swept out of her at stumbling upon her old friend. Face to face with her past. The words that should be said dangled mutely from her lips, and she seemed incapable of muttering a single word or sentence. Instead she just stood there, exhaling and inhaling with a stupid look on her face, and her mouth dangling open. She was sure that to the blond she must look ignorant. But, fuck, she was shocked at her luck at seeing her friend once more. Sure, Alicia knew that Katie had come out of school as a reporter. She just hadn't comprehended that Katie...was a reporter for a Quiditch magazine.

Lamely, Alicia allowed her head to bob up and down in a stunned nod. As if Alicia _needed _to confirm who she was. Even if she knew Katie knew exactly who she was. It'd be a pity if they didn't know who one another were after all the years they spent together being best friends during their school days. Her words died on her lips, as she attempted to say something. Clearing her throat, finally something formed into words and spilled from her.

"U-uh yeah. I guess we do know one another." It was meant to be witty but it came out more pathetic really, leaving Alicia to kick herself mentally. _Damn _she always fucked up whenever she tried to appear cool and fucking together. A nervous smirk found her face as she situated herself upon the bench where her towel now dangled over the opposite edge.

"Ages. Yeah. It has" It had seemed so much longer than that. If Alicia had to admit it felt more like decades---no---centuries. That's how low the gap of time had felt, since they last exchanged anything between them.

"Interview? Shits, yeah...let's shoot it down" the words were now pouring from her lips, as if she was a public water fountain. And, in a way Alicia wished she would be able to close her mouth, so as not to come off as a over eager knob.

Merlin, this was going to be a long...long interview. But, maybe, she'd get something out of it. And, well, Alicia loved getting something, anything. She was selfish, nothing wrong with that. A little extra time with an old friend...who knew where Alicia would allow it to lead...


End file.
